Un an plus tard, que leur est-il arrivé ?
by xHeaarts
Summary: Un an était passé. Un an depuis la terrible vérité : Fairy Tail n'était plus. Il fallait voir la vérité en face, le vieux Maître était fatigué, et la tâche trop grande. Au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il avait enfin pu prendre du temps pour lui. Spoil chapitre 416.


Bonsoir !

Cet OS a été écris à la suite d'une longue discussion en étant passablement fatiguée, un défilé de conneries, et surtout une motivation à toute épreuve de parler de la vérité ! Non, j'plaisante, j'avais envie de raconter n'importe quoi, alors j'ai écris cet OS. Mais il concerne un futur alternatif de notre chère Guilde, cela peut donc en intéresser plus d'uns.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Genre :<strong> Humour, très beaucoup humour.

**Rating :** K+, il contient des termes crus, même si ce n'est pas méchant.

**Personnage :** Toute la Guilde y passe

**Spoil :** Chapitre 416

**NdA :** Merci à Rouge Cendre pour la phrase de Grey par rapport à Natsu, c'est d'elle, et elle m'a fait rêver ! Demander lui de vous montrer ce qu'elle a écris par la suite, ça vaut de l'or ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un an plus tard, que leur est-il arrivé ?<strong>

* * *

><p>Un an était passé. Un an depuis la terrible vérité : Fairy Tail n'était plus. La Guilde avait été dissoute par Makarov lui-même, contraint et forcé par les évènements. Il fallait voir la vérité en face, le vieux Maître était fatigué, et la tâche trop grande. Au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il avait enfin pu prendre du temps pour lui.<p>

Seulement voilà, tout n'avait pas été aussi rose.

Il avait appris, il y a peu, que l'une de ses anciennes Mages avait eu un enfant. Il n'aurait pas été étonné pour beaucoup de ses disciples, mais lorsque le nom de Levy avait résonné à ses oreilles, il avait haussé un sourcil broussailleux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé la jeune Mage prête à enfanter. Mais soit. Gajeel était assurément un père aimant… Avec un peu d'entrainement. Mais bon, Fairy Tail oblige, les choses n'avaient pas été aussi simple.

Un second père potentiel s'était présenté à Gajeel, un beau jour. Panther Lily était passé par là, un beau jour, offrant des mots à une Levy en mal de poésie. Elle avait été séduite, l'ex petite fée. Elle avait résisté au début, petite femme. Elle avait finalement cédé, sous la bête pleine de charme.

Et depuis ce jour-là, nul ne savait si l'impressionnante pilosité de l'enfant avait pour origine le côté dragon de Gajeel, ou le côté félin bellâtre de Lily.

La folie ne s'était pourtant pas arrêtée là. Lucy éperdue suite au départ de Natsu, avait opéré un changement de carrière retentissant. De simple Mage de l'ombre, elle était devenue l'actrice X la plus connue de tout le pays. Reconversion éclaire pour la jeune fille qui avait su se faire un nom aussi rapidement qu'elle avait oublié son ami. Elle n'avait pas oublié ses clefs, en revanche, et produisait ainsi à l'écran un spectacle saisissant… Uniquement pour les grands, en revanche.

Cela allait de soi que Makarof faisait partie de ses fans de la première heure, n'ayant jamais raté un seul de ses films.

Grey et Jubia étaient enfin passés à l'acte. Il était temps, selon les dires d'un grand nombre de personnes. Mariés, pas d'enfants, une vie de couple épanouit… Il s'était reconvertit en vendeur de glaçon, détestant l'hiver et adorant l'été, partageant l'affaire avec sa chère et tendre qui lui fournissait l'eau, gratuitement, partageant ainsi un peu d'elle avec chacun des clients de leur petite entreprise. Pas de jalousie chez les Fullbuster, tel était le credo !

Son petit-fils n'avait pas osé refonder la Guilde. Il avait craqué, et était plutôt parti vivre en ermite au sommet de la plus haute montagne de Fiore. Pas longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que lui vienne l'idée absurde d'ouvrir un Dojo et de devenir Maître d'arme, oubliant peu à peu la Magie, se livrant à l'art du combat corps et âme.

Erza quant à elle, avait cédé à ses plus bas instincts. Elle était tombée au fond du trou, aurait pu juger certains. Sa réputation n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Makarov, pour sa part, avait cessé tout contact avec elle, de peur des représailles. Mais surtout par peur de devoir assister à l'une de ses représentations. En effet, Erza avait fini par concrétiser son rêve le plus fou. Elle « jouait sur scène, incarnait des personnages, faisait vivre la poésie ! ». Selon ses propres mots. Selon ceux des journaux, elle assassinait la tragédie. Quelque chose comme ça.

Cana, pour sa part, c'était rangée. Elle avait arrêté de boire, avait ouvert son propre bar, et contre toute attente, gérait son affaire d'une main de maître, sans jamais finir une seule soirée la tête dans les bouteilles. Miraculeux, auraient dit les anges.

En parlant d'anges, Lisanna était entrée dans les ordres. La jeune fille condamnait fermement les activités de son frère et de sa sœur, se réfugiant pieusement dans ce qu'elle appelait la « chasteté du corps et de l'âme ». Elle n'entretenait plus le moindre contact avec aucun ancien membre de la Guilde, trouvant les comportements de chacun « choquants et outrants ». Certaines mauvaises langues lui avaient bien vite rappelées l'épisode Tartaros et sa cohabitation avec Natsu, entraînant chez elle une réaction plus ou moins incongrue au cours de laquelle « Natsu. Plaisir. Honte. C'était bon. » se distinguaient assez clairement. Laissant la mère supérieur des lieux dans l'expectative quant aux motivations de sœur Lisanna.

Elfamn et Evergreen, parce qu'il fallait bien associer les deux, et cela depuis plus longtemps que la rumeur le sous-entendait, avaient eux aussi sombré. Quelque temps après l'abandon de Fairy Tail, une maison étrange avait ouvert ses portes à la sortie de Magnolia. Dans cet établissement, de charmantes jeunes filles se démenées corps et âmes pour satisfaire les moindres désirs des clients, moyennant une compensation pécuniaire non négligeable. Une maison de passe à en faire pâlir Mermaid Hills, d'après les mages de Cuatro Cerberus qu'il avait pu croiser.

Et voilà qu'un an était passé, avec son lot de surprises. Il avait finis par voir Natsu revenir, lui aussi en charmante compagnie. Deux filles à chaque bras et un immense sourire aux lèvres, personne ne doutait que cette année « d'entraînement » fut productive pour lui. Son retour triomphant inspira notamment cette célèbre réplique de Grey lui-même, bon perdant : « Autant de vagins que de griffes, connard ! ».

Le vieux Maître ne savait toujours pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il aurait sûrement dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de laisser ces gamins seuls, livrés à eux-mêmes. Il avait quelques remords. Quelque uns.

Il haussa les épaules, et rouvrit son magazine, admirant les magnifiques photos de Lucy et Mirajane, unies dans un même but.

Ça c'était du travail d'équipe !

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à donner vitre point de vues, et votre vision de leur avenir ! ;)<em>


End file.
